


The Show Must Go On!

by freckledkirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Party, TPOBAW, Tumblr request, hope you like it, never tried focusing on two ships at the same time, the show must go on, there is a hint of the perks of being a wallflower if you squint, this was hard to write, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledkirschtein/pseuds/freckledkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrible music, and ugly dancing.<br/>Levi and Jean couldn't have been more annoyed. Then their favourite song comes on, and it is time to run through the routine with their boyfriends!</p><p>For Tumblr user hadarowwithachipandpinmachine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderneathTheSky (abrandnewheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandnewheart/gifts).



For [hadarowwithachipandpinmachine](hadarowwithachipandpinmachine.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! ([UnderneathTheSky](archiveofourown.org/users/UnderneathTheSky) on Ao3!)

Request a FREE quick fic with your OTP (any anime) and a song of your choice [here](freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com/ask)!! More information [here](http://freckledjeankirschtein.tumblr.com/post/103622314403/hello-everybody-ive-been-having-some-writers)!!

Enjoy!!!

 

“Wooooo!!!”

Marco jumped up and down on both feet, clapping for the DJ, who had just finished playing Kesha. The songs had been a continuous mix of stupid pop tracks for the last few hours, and not one good song had been played since 8pm, when they played ‘Starlight’ by Muse.

It was about 10 minutes before midnight now, and Marco and Erwin had been jumping up and down to the annoying tunes for ages. Erwin was never like this, but ever since the Jaegerbomb Eren had forced upon his at nine, he had been letting his inner white girl slip out.

Levi and Jean were sober enough to know what was classified as a ‘bad song’, so they had been sitting out almost the whole night, laying back and watching their drunk boyfriends dance like the world was going to end in the morning.

Levi looked up from his phone screen for a second, his eyes adjusting to the low light around them. “What time is it?” He grumbled under his breath, and Jean translated what Levi had said into ‘I need to leave now’.

“10 minutes. I don’t think I can do it.” Jean whispered quietly, but Levi heard him even over the applaud aimed at the worthless DJ. Levi groaned, and went back to playing Angry Birds, not even bothering to act as if he cared about tonight for the sake of Erwin.

“Jeaaannnnyyyyy.” Marco sauntered up to Jean, and took a sip of the half full beer Jean had been holding for the last hour. He drowned another quarter of it, and was moving to go at it again when Jean pulled the glass away from his face.

“Nope. No more for you Marco.”

Marco started going over to Levi to take his drink, but Levi quickly shoved his beer behind him.

“But heichou…”

“Don’t you ‘heichou’ me.”

Heichou was a nickname that Levi had adopted when he became captain of the football team. It kind of stuck.

The room went silent as a string orchestra sounded out, and the you could see the confusion on everyones faces as they tried to figure out what song it was. Levi, Jean, Erwin and Marco all looked at one another excitedly.

“No way.” Jean shook his head in disbelief, and looked up at the DJ, who was sitting down taking a break. It wasn’t even a remix.

Levi smiled, which was rare, and scared the crowd around him. “Are they finally playing good music?”

“Empty spaces, what are we living for? Abandoned places, I guess we know the score. On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for? Another hero, another mindless crime. Behind the curtain, in the pantomime. Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore? The show must go on, the show must go on, inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on!”

The first verse was spent in utter disbelief, and it radiated throughout the whole club. Not many people appeared to know the song, but to the small group of four, it could be considered their personal National Anthem.

“Living room routine?”  
“Oh my God! Yes! The living room routine!”

Levi slowly stood up, and grabbed Erwin’s hand, making his way quickly to the centre of the dancefloor. “Make way!” Erwin grabbed Levi’s hand in a firm grip and spun him around in circles, causing the rest of the crowd to disperse for the sake of their limbs. Jean and Marco followed up behind, also hand in hand, spinning like a hurricane.

“Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance. Another heartache, another failed romance. On and on, does anybody know what we are living for? I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now. I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  Outside the dawn is breaking, but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free. The show must go on, the show must go on! Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on!”

The dancing was indescribable, there were arms flying everywhere, legs kicking out at random angles. “Wooooooo!” Marco was spun around in a quick cycle with the flick of Jean’s hand, and Erwin was tipped over, landing perfectly in Levi’s firm hands.

“My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies. Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die.

I can fly, my friends! The show must go on! The show must go on! I'll face it with a grin, I'm never giving in. On with the show! I'll top the bill, I'll overkill! I have to find the will to carry on! On with the show, on with the show! The show, the show must go on!”

Spinning, twirling, jumping, swirling. Singing, dancing, laughing, prancing.

They hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

The final words, ‘go on’, echoed around the world, seeming endless like the happiness emitting from the souls of the four high schoolers. No one could put them down now.

After all, the show must go on.


End file.
